Conventional toy horses or animals which are prepared for children to plate or to ride may be made of wooden, or plastic or metal material. These toy animals are applicable for rocking or forward and backward displacement (walking). However, they provide limited variation at play and produce less fun in exercise. After a short period of time, children may be easily tired of playing such toy animals and may put them aside.
In view of said problems, the present invention is thus created to provide such a self-propelled quadrupedal toy equipped with two protruding handlebars for the rider (children) to operate to let the quadrupedal toy rock or swing or rock and swing. One or two hand brake levers (control levers) are provided to let the rider to freely control the quadrupedal toy to walk forward or backward, or to turn leftward or rightward, or to jog, or to stop, similar to the motion of riding a real horse or animal, so as to take real exercise and to produce much fun.
Other objects and attainments together with a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.